Noche de películas
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada] - Es sorprendente lo que una frase puede darle la razón a una acción pequeña; puede parecer insignificante pero en una noche se puede obtener más de lo que uno quisiera, la noche de películas que Hiro y Tadashi compartían cada viernes, fue la noche que Hiro sintió necesitaba algo más para seguir avanzando.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de Disney y Marvel cómics :3 los menciono aquí sin fines de lucro, es que es irresistible no escribir sobre ellos._

.

* * *

 **иσכнε ÐӘ ρєĿιςυℓαş**

.

 **F** **г** **α** **se** **иø** **. 5**

.

 **Para** el _Foro_ : Ciudad **de** _**San**_ _Fransokio_

 **.**

* * *

Quizás de los momentos más atesorados para aquel par de hermanos en la habitación sobre el «The Lucky Cat Coffee» eran los viernes por la noche, Hiro sin importar cuantas peleas de robots clandestinas estuvieran celebrándose aquella noche estaba puntual a las seis, Tadashi por su parte ignorando que tenía un proyecto de robótica importante que terminar se olvidaba de eso para estar en casa listo para una tradición heredada de sus padres: noche de películas.

Resulta curioso como para dos genios (quizás... uno mas que otro, pero shh), aquel ritual era tan importante en su vida diaria, la razón era tan simple que se resumía en una sola palabra: familia. Lejos de ser un estudiante del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, el mayor de los Hamada era el hermano guía de aquella amistad entre hermanos tan peculiar como la que llevaba con su hermanito... Hiro por su parte, podía olvidar el hecho de ser el genio del que todo el mundo espera grandes cosas, para dejarse consentir como buen menor en aquella familia.

—¿Que serie de películas toca este viernes? —cuestionó el menor, con un gesto exagerado al ocultar los Blue Ray, Tadashi le sonrió a su hermano.

—Wow, es una sorpresa ¿Hiciste las palomitas, enano? —el cuestionado alzó la mano con una sonrisa... luego recordó que no las había hecho y se levantó para ir a la cocina de la casa (que estaba a solo unos paso, fortuna de tener una casa pequeña), buscar en la alacena y comenzar a hacer las palomitas en el microondas a regañadientes.

—¡Solo no me pongas ñoñadas de película como «Virgen a los 50» oh la próxima vez elijo yo! —advirtió y el mayor se dejó caer en el sofá con total despreocupación en su persona.

—Nha, tranquilo que estas te gustarán, eran de las favoritas de mamá.

Aquello llamó la atención del genio, no todos los días se ponían tan... sentimentales, luego recordó la fecha y sin duda al estar tan cerca el aniversario de su muerte, el inventor de Baymax tenía derecho y obligación (a parecer de Hiro) de hacer algo que ellos hicieran a menudo. Un tazón gigante de palomitas recién hechas después, ambos estaban en el sofá mirando atentos la pantalla.

Una música instrumental comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla el cielo nocturno con una lechuza sobre el letrero que se leía como «Privet Drive»... Hiro recordaba vagamente esa melodía de cuando era aun más pequeño, Tadashi tenía razón cuando dijo que eran de las favoritas de su madre; después de la introducción, el título se presentó y los ojos marrones del pequeño geniecillo se clavaron en la figura de su hermano que sin duda prestaba atención a la película.

—¿Harry Potter, en serio?

—Shh, tiene una buena trama y si bien los libros son mucho mejores, al menos dejaron lo esencial. —La burda explicación dada por el creador de. Baymax, no convenció a Hiro de mirar como ahora los Dursley maltrataban a. Harry para favorecer al solitario gordinflón.

—Dime algo que tenga de interesante... y que no suene tan «friki» o nerd, Tadashi —soltó con el rostro lleno de aburrimiento el enano.

—Hmmm... —Tadashi colocó pausa a la película y se quedó un momento pensativo, analizando todas sus opciones —. Tiene lecciones muy importante para la vida misma.

El pequeño de los Hamada que ya se había aburrido de ver pensar a su hermano, estaba revisando algunos detalles de su robot, al escuchar la voz del mayor solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, Tadashi lo interpretó como un "Continúa oh gran y poderoso nerd" bueno, solo el continua, el estro solo lo pensó Hiro. El más alto le arrebató el pequeño robot de las manos y lo agitó en el aire:

—"No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo." —Tadashi elocuente, soltó aunque Hiro lo observó por un rato como si tuviera dos cabezas. —Significa, genio, a mi parecer... que soñar es importante pero lo importante es vivir nuestras vidas. Algo justamente como lo que hacemos cada viernes al sentarnos aquí... dejando de lado tus fantasías sobre ser el mejor guerrero en las pelas de robots y yo al desplazar mi sueño junto a mis inventos... para poder estar juntos estos momentos y hasta que el sol aparezca por la ventana o nuestros ojos se cierren.

De algún modo, Hiro entendía lo que si hermano mayor le trataba de decir, así como el mensaje que la película y la historia en general le profesaba a aquellos que la observaban, sus seguidores también era seguro, se hubieran enamorado de la forma en la que unas sencillas palabras te hacen mirar la vida... en este caso, apreciar esos simples momentos que compartía con su adorado hermano; un choque de puño después. el pequeño genio volvió a su asiento junto al mayor, en el sofá love seat frente a la pantalla de su tía Cass.

—¿Alguna otra frase a citar, Einstein? —se apresuró a formular la pregunta el pequeño, robando de paso el traste con palomitas.

—Algunas mas, aunque mis favoritas son: "La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado" y claro "Hay que tener un gran valor para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos, pero se necesita aún más valor para enfrentarse a nuestros amigos" que sale cerca del final... ¡Ñah, que te cuento! Mejor vamos la película y después te presto los libros.

La pausa fue retirada por el índice de Hiro y la película reanudada, las palomitas solo duraron los primeros cincuenta minutos del largometraje así que de nuevo la pausa fue colocada para que el mayor fuera era vez por el nuevo relleno de las frituras (agregando también alguno que otro bocadillo de la nevera y algo de beber).

Cuando la noche de lectura en la aferraría acabó y la mujer de ojos verdes terminó de limpiar, no le extrañó el encontrarse con sus dos hombrecitos en el sofá de la sala con los créditos de la última película de Harry Potter, en pantalla. Ella suspiró y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios, ya decía ella que esa melodía le sonaba, sin contar que la escena se le dibujaba un tanto nostálgica: pareciera que solo te ayer cuando su primer novio le rompió el corazón y para mejorar su ánimo, su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor habían acordado darle un fin de semana de películas, comenzando con las favoritas de las chicas, las del hechicero de Hogwarts y el sin-nariz.

Los cubrió con una manta y dejó un beso sobre sus frentes.

Dejaría que descansaran en aquel lugar así que apagó la pantalla, guardo el disco de la película, limpió un poco y se dirigió a su cuarto en ese mismo piso.

—Descansen mis pequeños genios Hamada... estoy orgullosa de los chicos tan buenos que son... sus padres estarían igual de orgullosos.

Puede que soñar sea malo cuando se vive solo de ilusiones vanas, pero cuando a esos sueños se les coloca un puto de partida y uno de finalización... son el punto ideal para abrir tus alas y extenderlas para volar... soñar no es malo, si tienes un piso firme del cual despegar y un lugar al cual llegar... por mas solitario que luzca el camino, en el aire encontrarás quien te acompañe... un momento o para siempre, pero te habrá marcado y sabrás, que no pudo haber sido mejor que haber soñado con vivir.

Y ese par de genios inseparables lo sabían, por algo compartían no solo sangre, también su corazón.

* * *

 **.**

 **En definitiva a mi musa no le gusta que duerma... terminé esto a las 3am porque pensando que ya no tenía inspiración para entregar a tiempo, decidió llegarme estando en mi cama, que cosas...**

 **Well, well... he aquí la tercera y última frase que tomé que es: "No** **es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo." Esta frase es de JK Rowling, la usa con** **Albus Dumbledore de Harry Potter (ni se nota)** **y no se, tenía que mencionar todo. Esto me dio =3**

 **Curiosidad 1: Ni se nota que soy fan de HP ¿Verdad XD?**

 **Curiosidad 2: Considere buena idea que los hermanos mirarán esto a la antigua (lo moderno con nosotros) ya que tendrían mas... humanidad.**

 **Curiosidad 3: Me gusta poner a Tadashi de friki XD!**

 **Curiosidad 4: Tecnicamente es un Poco antes del nacimiento 84º de Baymax, el permanente y correcto XDD**

 **.**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 _¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que Baymax regala paletas a quien comenta_ (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
